


Crimson & Emerald

by DR_Fullwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Jensen, J2, M/M, Top Jared, Vampire!Jared, slave!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DR_Fullwood/pseuds/DR_Fullwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a century or so old, Jared felt that it was time to finally stake claim on another. Now he has his own personal blood whore and couldn't be happier with his findings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what I was wanting to accomplish here. I was just in a writing mood and this came to be for some weird reason. So enjoy the one shot, y'all!

“Easy, my pet,” he purred as his predatory eyes remained on the other. He let out a chuckle of honey-silk and sent a large hand through the fine short blonde hair of his favorite pet. Green hues looked up, piercing the dead heart of the other momentarily. If Jared didn’t know any better he’d say that he was brought back alive by those beautiful eyes. 

Plush lips and freckles dashing across the warm skin added even more beauty to this one. This green-eyed human was meant for Jared and he would have killed and ended anyone who dare to pose as a threat into taking him away. His pet has served him well for months now yet even still he seemed timid and in many ways still shy but excited. It was as if he continually was experiencing sex for the first time each time with Jared. He didn’t speak much, which was a shame. He had such a wonderful voice. Husky and sensational to listen to moaning over and over again. Over the centuries, Jared’s never seen such beauty. So it was only rightfully fair that he gained him, right? Of course. 

Licking his thin lips, he continued to remain sitting and looking down to his precious little human on his knees. His lips were swollen, but still perfection. He took his erection in his hand and brushed his head along the swollen pair, leaving a bit of his semen on them. He noted how his human closed his eyes and parted his lips a bit as if wanting to taste Jared like he doesn’t get to each night. 

Blood whores weren’t uncommon for vampires. After the centuries of loneliness it tends to waver and vampire or not, they still possess a few human needs. Blood whores were selected mortals that were taken in and live a life of luxury in exchange for being owned by the immortal and becoming their personal blood bank as well as many other aspects. Jensen was no different in this case. Jared had found him and greedily claimed him for his own. Jensen was forced to leave his life behind and moved out of the country with Jared to serve Jared. Not like Jensen didn’t have a life anyhow. He was homeless when Jared found him so it didn’t seem unlikely for Jensen to accept such an offer, regardless if he knew what he was getting into or not. Even still, it doesn’t mean that Jensen isn’t any less terrified of Jared. 

“You want a taste?” Jared asked with a grin, his fangs peeking from his upper lip as he eyed Jensen hungrily. 

Jensen swallowed, showing dimples in his upper lip. He didn’t say anything, but he looked up to Jared as if terrified that if he looked away then something would happen. Jared’s punished Jensen a few times, mostly when Jensen finally realized what he had gotten into when Jared exposed his true self. 

“Jensen, why do you always look so terrified of me? Have I not pleased you and taken care of you for three months now? What else more must I prove?” 

“Nothing,” he breathed out and swallowed again. Jared, however, can hear his heartrate flying off the charts. “I am…”

“Still getting used to these accommodations? Yes, I’m aware that this is a new lifestyle for you.” He said in reply and brushed his hand along Jensen’s cheek, to which Jensen shuddered in but remained still and stiff. “You’ll get used to it soon enough, my pet.” 

In a lithe movement Jared had scooped Jensen up and had him in his lap, straddling. Jensen swallowed again and placed his hands on Jared’s chest while he remained encased in the strong hold of his arms. He pressed Jensen up against him, keeping their bodies pressed together best they could. It gave Jared the time to inhale Jensen’s addicting scent and getting a shiver from his frail little human. 

“So mouthwatering,” he breathed out and licked his neck. Jensen whined softly and shuddered again. 

Quickly, Jensen was thrown onto the bed with a little cry of surprise. Jared remained on top of him and crushed his mouth hungrily to Jensen’s. Jensen responded through soft little whimpers. His whimpers were delightful! 

His hand grasped Jensen’s hair and jerked his head to expose the neck more and soon he found his favorite vein in it. Rolling his upper lip back, Jared pierced the vein and heard Jensen cry out, but he didn’t take much note into it and drank from his human. Soon the fading yellow will be back to a prominent purple. The sweet blood from Jensen poured in Jared’s mouth and he greedily continued to drink. He bucked his hips into Jensen’s and soon began to roughly hump into his human while Jensen cried out more in loud whimpers while his legs frantically moved to try and squirm away from Jared, but his large build and strong hold on Jensen prevented that from happening. It was still fun seeing him try.

Jared soon pulled off from Jensen’s neck, letting the two thin rivers of crimson tread down his neck and pulled Jensen back onto his lap. With a firm hand, he grasped Jensen’s chin and forced a harsh kiss to his lips. He shoved Jensen back down on the bed and left to his dresser. He rummaged until he found his belt and soon rejoined Jensen. 

“Offer your hands to me.” He ordered.

Jensen quickly did as told and held his wrists out to Jared. He grasped them both in a firm grip and jerked Jensen back into an upright position. Jensen wordlessly turned around and Jared bound his wrists together with the belt. After securing that in place, Jared forced Jensen back around. Jensen was back on his lap in no time, but this time, Jared slipped a finger inside Jensen’s stretched hole. He still cried out and flexed against the restraints. 

One finger became two and started to scissor inside Jensen. The human squirmed with a whine and soon was relieved but only for a few moments. In replace of Jared’s fingers was his enlarged self, fully erected. Jensen molded around Jared and the vampire enjoyed the connection. He didn’t move just yet. 

Bringing his hand to cup Jensen’s chin, he brought those beautiful greens to meet his oceanic tides. “You know I hate binding you this way, but until you learn to not fight me or push me away I must. You understand, don’t you?” 

Jensen licked his lips, “Yes…” he said in a quiet tone.

“Then kiss me.” 

Doing as told, Jensen leaned in and began to kiss Jared. Jared was quick to force open Jensen’s mouth with his tongue and their muscles soon hotly danced. Jensen’s breathing was escalating into pants and that’s when Jared grasped Jensen’s hips firmly and forced him to move slowly at first. Jensen still moaned in a tremble. 

Jensen was clenching around him more since he was moving, but Jared wanted to have his fun now. Jensen served a purpose and that was being his submissive, his own. Yes, he used this beautiful man for his own pleasure, but who wouldn’t? Wrapping an arm securely across Jensen’s backside, Jared growled and looked at his pet. 

“Fuck yourself on me.” He growled out and spanked Jensen’s ass. That gained a yelp from Jensen but he didn’t move. Tightening his jaw a bit, he spanked Jensen again but a bit harder that caused Jensen to cry out a bit louder. Still no response. Another rough slap followed by another cry and that’s when Jensen started to move freely on Jared. 

Jared moaned and thrust upward into Jensen roughly with each stride. Jensen whimpered out and soon his mouth hung open as he began to soon heavily bounce himself on Jared. He lulled his head back and cried out. Jared grinned and spanked Jensen again in encouragement to continue. Jensen did and when he was about to release, Jared slammed Jensen on the bed and grasped his throat once he rolled him over. The hand on the throat forced Jensen to stand in a kneeling position and Jared pushed back inside Jensen and drilled himself deeply and heavily inside Jensen. 

Jensen cried out again but Jared grasped Jensen’s purple erection firmly, causing the other to whimper again in protest. He pressed Jensen’s backside into his front and growled in his ear. “You aren’t allowed to release yet.”

Jensen whined out and lulled his head back on Jared’s shoulder. Jared continued to fuck Jensen harshly from behind and soon began to pump him in his fist, causing for Jensen to unintentionally squirt streams here and there but never fully releasing. The pressure Jared applied to the length prevented that much. 

With his human squirming from sensitivity and lust building, Jared happily listened to Jensen’s sounds until he finally came inside Jensen. Jensen jerked from that and soon was released to where he could release as well. He slouched against Jared as he released heavily on the satin sheets and then was shoved onto the mattress once more. Jared removed the binds and rolled Jensen over. He quickly pressed into Jensen again and stole a few kisses that Jensen timidly responded with. 

Jared broke the kiss and smiled, “Now it’s time for you to be bathed and then fed.” He said softly and Jensen nodded slowly. Jared scooped Jensen in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. He sat Jensen on the counter and Jared started a bath. Once it was full, he gently placed Jensen in and heard him hissing from the hot water touching sensitive areas. 

Jensen remained still as Jared bathed him, first doing his hair and then taking a cloth to gingerly clean his flesh. He relaxed a bit and licked his lips while he allowed for Jared to clean him, savoring the gentle touches and warm water while they lasted. 

In no time, the bathing was finished and Jared pulled the plug and had Jensen stand up and step out of the tub. Jared wrapped him in a robe and picked Jensen back up to place him back on the bed. Jensen whimpered a bit from being placed on the bed again and adjusted a bit while Jared returned with a bowl of fruit. Jensen looked at it and then back to Jared to see a soft dimpled smile. 

Swallowing, he took the red apple from the bowl and began to nibble at it. Jared lounged on the bed beside Jensen and admired his human. Beautiful and all his. He could make even nibbling on an apple look damn attractive. 

“You’ll grow used to this, Jensen. I may be over a century old, but I still know how to take care of another.” 

Jensen swallowed and looked to Jared. Jared rolled on his side and caressed Jensen’s bared leg. “Talk.” 

“About what?” He asked nervously while his eyes remained on Jared’s moving hand. 

“Anything. I just want to hear your voice.” 

“I don’t know what to talk about.” 

“You’ve been quite distant since our first encounter. I miss those talks we used to have, or the times we spent the entire night under the stars.” 

Jensen looked to Jared and swallowed before he handed Jared the apple and got off the bed. “Back then I didn’t know you were a vampire and only wanting to use me.” 

He said over his shoulder and went to the room adjacent from Jared’s. It was Jensen’s room and he closed the door, leaving Jared frowning as he continued to stare at it. Yet, even still, he didn’t see what Jared simply taking care of Jensen in exchange for sex and blood was a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd ever do another part to this but I ended up doing so. So hope you like

It's been three months and even still it seems like eternity for Jensen. The shy from turning thirty man was in the worst possible lifestyle imaginable. Being a blood whore wasn't something he predicted to be. Jared has often called him that to other vampires they'd run into here and there. It was always unnerving how they would eye Jensen like he was food. Then again, he kind of was to them. However the only vampire that's ever drank from him or fucked him was Jared, because Jared was possessive. Extremely possessive. Despite how used Jensen feels, he could never stop his body from reacting when Jared touches him. He couldn't stop his moans from coming out or sometimes his eagerness with sex. They had sex once before Jensen knew what Jared was and it was amazing under the starlit sky. Jensen felt alive once more and he craved Jared since then like a drug. In a shameful way, he  _was_ Jared's slut even back then and even still was. However, he didn't like feeling like property or like he was just some fuck toy and blood donor for Jared. He wonders even still if their talks under the sky meant anything to Jared. 

 

Jensen lost himself when he lost his wife in a school shooting. Danneel Ackles was a first grade teacher and loved her students like they were her own. Back then, Jensen was an accountant. He never will forget that day he got a call saying that his wife was in the hospital. That's when his life ended, or so it felt. Danneel saved her children by being shot by the shooter, who to this day remains unmasked. Jensen held her hand, crying and begging for her to not leave him. What was worse was that after she died he found out that she was pregnant. They were trying for a child for years and she finally got pregnant. Not only was his wife taken from him but his unborn child. Needless to say that Jensen stopped living after that. He lost everything and was homeless for a year until he stumbled on Jared that night. 

 

Jared was there for Jensen. Jared showed that he cared for the man and Jensen always met up with him each night same place and just talked. Jared talked of his life and Jensen of his. For about a month this went on until Jared finally pressed for more. Jensen at first didn't want it but he hadn't been touched in so long he craved it like a drug and from there Jensen found himself growing too attached to Jared. Did he love him? Possibly. Did Jared make him feel amazing and alive? Absolutely.

 

Perhaps that was why Jensen agreed to go with Jared when Jared said that he wanted Jensen to leave with him. Granted, Jared did keep Jensen well hygiened and fed, but he felt...like property. He wouldn't mind it so much if Jared didn't honestly change since he's been with him. Jared was more demanding and forced. He didn't come off as this gentle person anymore, but everyone's mask falls off sooner or later. Jensen already has accepted that he's stuck with Jared now as a used little sex doll. He's never felt so alone, not since Danneel died. 

* * *

Jared was naked and lounging in the armchair. Jensen was still in the robe, clutching it since this is the most he's ever allowed to wear anymore unless taken out in public, but that rarely happens. He looked over to see Jared smiling and soon he saw Jared's finger beckon him. His heart raced as he swallowed down hard. 

"Jensen, don't make me come over there..." Jared growled out and the man swallowed in defeat. Looks like he was in for another round...so much for trying to sneak some more food. He walked over to him. 

His hands shakily dropped the robe down to his feet and he saw Jared eying him. He smirked and gave him a nod and Jensen then shyly straddled his lap. Jared was cold to the touch but Jensen got used to it over time. 

 

"Mm, well aren't you being a good boy..." Jared purred out and soon a large hand wrapped around Jensen's cock and softly moved up and down on the length. Jensen shuddered before groaning out, his body once more betraying him. 

Jared watched with predatory eyes as Jensen whimpered from his hand moving a bit rougher, making his body quiver. He was always so damn sensitive. Danneel always loved that about him. Apparently Jared did too. 

Jared's hand soon went to the slit and Jensen grabbed his hand to try and stop him, but Jared jerked his hand away and glared, "Did I say to--?"

"Please not there...I'm still recovering from our last, please--!"

"Try to stop me one more time and you're being restrained." 

Jensen gulped and tried again, "Jared, please..." 

"You have a duty to fulfill and you're going to do it even if I take it myself. This has already been discussed months ago." 

The irritation in Jared's eyes made Jensen feel ten times too small. Jared made a simple huff before he shoved Jensen on his back and walked off to find something to restrain his wrists with. Jensen gulped and just rolled onto his knees. Jared returned and Jensen already had his hands behind his back. Wordlessly, the metal cuffs tightly secured his wrists behind his backside and Jared jerked him up by the hair and spanked him hard on the ass for punishment. Jensen cried out and didn't have a chance to recover since Jared already dragged him back to the armchair. He was in Jared's lap again and his backside was pressed against the vampire's front. 

Jensen shivered and soon whined out when Jared forcibly grabbed him again only this time gave Jensen a couple punishing jerks to leave his body shaking and his erection full and hard. He mentally cursed at his body for getting off on being handled this way. 

Jared forced Jensen to keep his legs opened and over either one of Jared's thighs. From there,his thumb forced way in between the folds of Jensen's slit where his most sensitive sensor was and Jared just  _loved_ to play with it. His thumb found it instantly and began to abuse the sensor mercilessly with his earnest and demanding brushes. 

Jensen's eyes bugged out as his body soon jolted and jerked around on Jared. His moans came spilling out as Jensen squirmed helplessly on Jared, but Jared kept a strong arm around his waist to keep him in place. How Jensen's legs were placed, he couldn't even close his them. 

Jared could feel the cum sticking to his thumb as he continued to abuse the sensor. Watching Jensen was exotic! Jared was already leaking just watching and hearing this beautiful man.

Jensen soon came with a loud cry and slumped back into Jared. He thought it was over but the feeling of Jared on his balls told him otherwise. Jensen begged, "Please...no..." 

"Let me touch you in all the ways I did that first night," Jared purred and kissed his neck, licking up it to taste Jensen's sweat. Jensen tensed and whined out when that happened and soon he yelled from the rough fondling and whimpered out more as his head threw back onto his shoulder. He still squirmed as he continued to drip out. 

After a few more moments Jared carried Jensen to the bed and laid him on his back. Jensen didn't even try to beg or fight this time since it was fruitless to do so.

Jared smirked, pleased that Jensen wasn't fighting this time, and leaned down to suck on his nipples. Jensen gasped out before groaning from the sensations. Jared remained on each one until they were swollen and red. He then trailed down and Jensen looked down as well to see what he was doing, but already had a feeling. Jared licked up Jensen's cock and Jensen instantly groaned and threw his head back into the pillows. Why couldn't his poor dick be left alone already? It was hyper-sensitive as is! 

Jared sucked on Jensen's balls and soon lathered them up using his tongue and then trailed a vein up to the swollen head. He wrapped his mouth around it and sucked hard, watching Jensen squirm with another round of sounds coming out. Beautiful. Simply beautiful. 

He deep throat Jensen a few times, massaging his erection with his throat until finally he was forcing his tongue in between those folds. Jensen screamed out and thrashed as he tried to get away but Jared spanked him hard and grasped his hips to keep them pinned. Jared moaned while Jensen trembled with sobs from how sensitive he was. Nevertheless, Jensen tasted wonderful. 

His tongue continued and continued until Jensen came another time and looked exhausted. He trembled more and more, squirming weakly but quickly to try and get Jared off of him. It never happened. Jared continued to milk Jensen's dick until he made Jensen cum one final time before Jensen passed out from exhaustion. 

Jared pulled him out and while he watched his beautiful man unconscious, Jared freed his wrists and kissed them gently before pulling Jensen close to him once he pulled the covers over them. Jared kissed along Jensen's neck and shoulder before he fell asleep just as the sun was greeting the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I did sort of leave this in the air. Originally it was just gonna be one part then I was inspired to do another. By the people commenting wanting more, I had actually taken their idea that they presented me. So here's the third and final part to Crimson & Emerald. I hope you enjoy. :)

Months blurred by. By time Jensen even knew it the one year mark came. A full year it’s been since he’s been with Jared. At first, he thought it’d be to better his life after the loss of his beloved Danneel, but really what he got was an abuser. Well, perhaps not a full abuser. Jared did clothe and care for Jensen, but for the most part Jensen was nothing but a used little toy and blood bank for the vampire. Maybe in Jared’s eyes it wasn’t that way, but it definitely felt that way in Jensen’s. That short amount of time where Jensen had been free and was getting to know Jared was the only sign that he was still alive. Now he just felt dead. He wanted death.

 

He felt Jared orgasm inside him and Jensen as always clenched around him with a loud cry. The bitter feel of Jared’s lips against Jensen’s, mingling softly along the swollen pair only made his stomach churn. Usually, it was filled with butterflies but now it was nauseating. Jensen’s never felt so disgusted or used in all of his life. He never felt so alone and he was missing his wife more and more with each passing day.

 

“Why the tears, my sweet?” Jared’s honey silk voice was heard and Jensen finally realized that he was silently crying.

 

He looked down and began to scrape his palms against his wet eyes and sniffed before swallowing. Jensen could even still feel Jared’s gaze on him, which made Jensen all the more against looking up. However, it didn’t take long before he felt Jared’s cold and long fingers gently cupping his chin to raise his face up. His emeralds met with the ocean’s calming tide. Jared’s brows were knitted as he remained actually human for once in months. Jensen missed how Jared used to be with him. He didn’t like this Jared. If he were honest, he was falling a bit for that Jared that kept meeting up with him at night when Jensen was sleeping on a park bench or something. He rarely saw that Jared and he was beginning to feel that it was just a mask he wore to lure helpless victims in. Yet, why he chose to keep Jensen alive was beyond him.

 

“If my heart were still beating, it’d break from the torture my eyes see through you. What is wrong? Talk to me. I can help you.”

 

Sure he could. He could put Jensen out of his misery right now and let him be happy in death. He swallowed, debating to voice that aloud or not. He wanted to, but same time he didn’t because he feared on how Jared would react. Jensen licked his lips and soon he found his voice, even if it was quiet.

 

“The only way you can help me is by killing me.” He said finally and tensed up, waiting for Jared to smack him or something, but it never came.

 

Jared looked like a deer in headlights right now. Was he too stunned that Jensen actually spoke finally? Or was he simply just trying to refrain from hitting him? True that Jared is rough with him during sex, but Jensen couldn’t recall a time outside of sex where Jared has physically harmed him, or maybe his memory was just fuzzy on the details. He’s started blocking things out.

 

Jared’s expression finally changed and for once Jensen saw emotion. Sadness. He didn’t understand why he was sad. Shouldn’t he be angry?

 

“You miss her, don’t you? Is this what this is about? You choose her over me?”

 

The hurt was evident in his voice and Jensen had to swallow. He finally felt Jared release him and Jensen gently moved off from his lap. He shifted a bit from Jared even still until he was a decent distance from the vampire on the bed. He’d stand, but truly after the round of sex, he was sore and didn’t want to risk stumbling down like a moron. Then again, if he hit his head hard enough on something he may just bleed out. Now it was tempting.

 

“I don’t understand, I thought that you wanted this. I thought that you wanted me…”

 

Does Jared not even understand what’s wrong and been wrong with this picture? Then again, he was centuries old so he may have lost his common logic. Or he’s seen one too many movies and thought that this was how one treated another. Jensen couldn’t find an excuse for him, not that he was trying – okay, so he was trying a little bit, but that’s beside the point.

 

“You really don’t understand what’s wrong with this picture, do you?” Jensen finally asked, hoping that Jared was just pulling his leg. Yet, Jared remained confused. “Jared, you don’t…treat people like this. You don’t use them and you definitely don’t hurt them—“

“That’s what a blood whore is, Jensen. I have explained—“

“I didn’t sign up to be raped or thrown down and be fed from and then polished and clean. I’m not an object you own, Jared.”

 

Jensen soon lost his confidence in talking and tensed up when Jared glared a bit to him. Shit, well, maybe he’ll behead Jensen or something and be done with him. Jared’s eyes darkened a bit, “Correction: I _do_ own you, Jensen. You vowed to be mine.”

 

That much was true, but Jared never spoke of this sudden blood whore. Jensen’s only learned the name through other vampires when Jared was in contact with some. He would never forget how hungry they all looked at him and how terrified he was. Thankfully, Jared _was_ possessive and from how many looked at him, Jensen thinks that Jared was higher up in the vampire chain than them. Then again, Jared could make the Devil probably piss himself if Jared got pissed off. Like _really_ pissed. Jensen’s never seen him that far, but he’s got a glimpse here and there and it definitely wasn’t enjoyable to witness.

 

However, before all of this, the promise Jensen made to Jared wasn’t to be his blood whore. Jared back then made Jensen actually eager for the next day. Jared used to make Jensen feel safe and loved. He was able to confide in him and he truly looked to Jared as a friend. When they first had sex it was amazing and that was the only time Jensen _wanted_ it. His missed and he yearned for the way things were before. He missed that dimpled smile that Jared wore or the feel of his touches on Jensen. It wasn’t like that anymore. It all changed when Jared asked for Jensen to run away with him. Cliché as it may, his exact words were ‘My love, run away with me and be mine alone. Never will you be neglected again’. Back then Jensen thought that it was Jared’s way in saying that he wanted a future with Jensen. He felt hope, but it all came crashing down within that week. Jared changed from Jekyll to Mr. Hyde.

 

“Jensen?” Jared soon said and it took Jensen a moment to realize that he had been waiting for Jensen to speak. He zoned out when he was recalling the good memories with Jared and his heart ached for them again.

 

“No, you don’t own me.” He said and finally looked to Jared. “Jared, the person you were when we met is not the person you are now. When you asked me to come with you I didn’t know what that meant. My stupid ass thought that you wanted me—“

“I do—“

“No. You want my blood and my body. You don’t want _me_. I’m nothing but a pretty little object to call yours and to control. That’s not love. That’s abuse.”

 

Jared’s brows raised, “Love? Are you telling me that you love me? Jensen, a relationship isn’t something that I can give you. You are alive and I am undead.”

 

Jensen’s heart shredded then, “So I’m good enough to fuck and drink from but not good enough to love?” His voice cracked at that. It hurt him to more or less have Jared say that he was good enough for his needs. It tore him apart that Jared or less made it clear that he’s disposable.

 

He felt Jared’s hand on his cheek, but Jensen swatted it away quickly. “Don’t fucking touch me,” he growled out. “Just don’t fucking touch me, Jared.”

“Jensen—“

“No!” He barked out and finally stood. He winced loudly from the pain, but hurried to his room. He felt Jared follow but Jensen slammed the door in front of him and quickly went to find something he would wear.

 

Tears were blurring his vision, but Jensen didn’t care. He finally found the small chest that carried some clothes and shoved them on. He ignored Jared’s pleas for him to open the door and simply escaped out of his bedroom window and scaled down the pipe until he was at floor level. If he were lucky, a bus will just put him out of his misery.

 

­­

 

* * *

 

Hours passed and Jensen still didn’t know where he was much less where that damn bus was that he was looking for. For the most part, the city was deserted minus a couple opened pubs, but Jensen didn’t want to drink. He just wanted out of here. With the snow continuing its dance down to the ground, the human’s body trembled. His clothing was unfit for the winter season. Jensen had on jeans and a simple T-shirt and he was barefoot. It wasn’t cold before nor was it snowing, but now it was. Jensen took it as a sign that he’d die from being froze to death, which worked for him. Anything did.

 

His body got weaker and weaker as the cold continued to exhaust him. Soon, Jensen settled on the cold ground with his back pressed to a building. He hugged himself to try and find warmth while his teeth chattered. He was more than sure that he had frostbite in some areas but soon he’ll become a human popsicle and then everything will be better. It’d be slow and peaceful.

 

Jensen finally closed his eyes and he swore that he saw his deceased wife in the distance. A worried look on her face that he couldn’t explain. He could faintly hear her voice in the distance. Soon he’d be with her. Very soon. However, a sudden force made Jensen snap his eyes open. Now on his backside, he stared with wide eyes at a pair of pearly white fangs contrasting horribly with yellowing teeth. Jensen’s heart pounded with terror. Like a trapped prey, he looked up to the dilated devil eyes of the vampire.

 

Jensen didn’t want to die like this. Most definitely not. He would be damned if he went out like this. He made a few feeble attempts to push the vampire back, but a vampire vs a human was a no contest. The vampire laughed at Jensen’s pathetic struggle until Jensen kicked him between the legs. The vampire howled out and Jensen managed to scurry away but not far.

 

He slammed into the very wall he leaned against by the vampire’s quick recovery. His arms pinned behind his back while he felt the pressure of the other body pressed against his backside. Jensen whimpered and even still tried to break free, but it was of no use. Fingers clenched around in his hair to keep his head stilled by his neck exposed. His body was trembling but not from the cold this time. He closed his eyes tightly and soon cried out when the fangs pierced his vein and soon his blood was greedily being sucked. It wasn’t like Jared’s where he drank to quench his thirst. This vampire fully planned to drain Jensen to the very last drop. He grew weaker and weaker and soon his head felt heavy. He saw Danneel and he reached for her hand, but he never could reach her. Soon, he heard Jared’s voice echoing through to him in an alluring purr.

 

_Come back to me, Jensen…_

 

* * *

 

 

Next thing Jensen recalled was waking up to the very apartment Jared lived in. Jensen’s eyes widened and quickly jerked upright. His throat burned for some odd reason and he swore he could hear the beating of hearts in the next room over. He blinked and soon stumbled out of the bed, finally seeing that he was in baggier clothes, Jared’s no doubt. Jensen hurried to the bathroom. The moment he flipped the switch he flinched from the brilliancy of the lighting, but when he looked in the mirror he saw nothing but the back wall. He trembled, but had to test it. He placed his hand on the mirror and no reflection at all presented itself. He then recalled how Jared never had a reflection and that’s what made Jensen stumble backwards. He tripped over the pant legs of the jeans and fell on his ass with a loud thud.

 

He couldn’t be a vampire, there was just no way! He remember he was being killed by a vampire, not being—

 

“Jensen, love, are you alright?”

 

Jensen jerked his head up to the doorway and saw Jared there in simple jeans with no shirt. His shaggy hair was up in a low ponytail that rested along the back of his neck yet a couple of strands remained out and framed his face.

 

“What did you do to me?” Jensen finally said and saw Jared seemed reluctant to answer. Jensen wasn’t playing that.

 

He got to his feet quickly and pointed to his non-reflected self in the mirror, “What did you _do_ to me?!” He barked out.  “You son of a bitch, you better fucking answer me right—!”

 

He froze when Jared was suddenly in front of him. There was a certain look to his features that rendered Jensen speechless. It was a look he had never seen before. He seemed in awe of Jensen, or maybe worried? Jensen couldn’t tell. What he did know was that Jared was pressed against him and his forehead was pressed against Jensen’s as they locked eyes. Jared had taken the hand Jensen used to point at the mirror and he tenderly kissed each finger while his own remained threaded with Jensen’s.

 

“My love, if only you knew how even more beautiful you look. Not much has changed, I can assure you. However, those fangs you now own are very beautiful on you.”

 

He said softly. A dimpled smile soon showed, revealing his own perfectly white fangs. It was the dimpled smile that made Jensen weak at the knees each time he saw it. It seemed like forever since he witnessed such a beautiful smile.

 

Jensen shook his head softly, “I don’t…I don’t understand…”

 

Jared’s hand soon went to Jensen’s cheek and caressed it softly. Jensen normally would feel his heart racing, but he no longer had a beat, yet in a way he still felt it racing from the touch. “I’m going to miss hearing that beautiful heartbeat,” Jared said.

 

Jensen nuzzled into Jared’s hand. It was the soft touch he was once used to. His Jared was now showing and he loved it. It was like the light at the end of the tunnel for Jensen. He softly kissed Jared’s thumb and even lightly licked the padding of it with a sigh. Jared wordlessly placed his thumb in Jensen’s mouth and scraped it against one of his fangs to produce the very blood that was running through Jensen’s veins now. Jensen didn’t have to ask to know what Jared was doing. Jensen needed to drink and for right now, Jared’s blood will do nicely. He softly sucked on the thumb and fluttered his eyes shut as he did so.

 

Jared then pulled his thumb out and Jensen opened his eyes, but didn’t have time to speak since Jared had pulled Jensen into a tender kiss. Jensen felt like melting even still. This was the kiss he was used to and craved. Soon, he had Jared by the tongue and bit into it to produce more blood. Jared willfully let Jensen suck on the muscle while all the while growing aroused by it. Jensen’s hands trailed softly down Jared’s bare chest and then his legs wrapped around Jared’s waist, equally feeling aroused. A soft little chuckle left Jared as he pulled a bit back and caressed Jensen’s cheek.

 

“Jensen, my love, please forgive me. I have not been…honest with you, but I wish to change that for our everlasting future.”

 

Jensen groaned, “Can’t it wait? ‘M horny…” he mumbled and tried to kiss Jared again, but Jared pulled his head away and laughed again. “No my love, it cannot.” Jared’s response to him was a whine and he simply laughed once more.

 

“Tease…” he mumbled but released Jared from his grip.

 

Jared carried Jensen to the bed and he laid Jensen down on it gently. He settled beside him and contently ran his hand through Jensen’s hair. Jensen smiled and leaned into his Jared. That other Jared was no longer present and Jensen was taking advantage of it.

 

“Forgive me, it was never my intention to make you feel undesired. Before you left you didn’t let me finish what I was needing to say.”

“Can’t blame me, I mean you said you didn’t love me…” he said and soon frowned, “Probably still don’t…” Now the ache settled back in.

 

Jared’s fingers found Jensen’s chin and soon their eyes locked. “I never once said that I did not love you. You went to that conclusion on your own.”

 

Jensen frowned, “So you—“

“I have been in love with you since the moment I saw you. I shouldn’t have gotten close to you, but I couldn’t turn away. You were the car crash I should avoid, but there I was stuck in the traffic of it. A human, a living human, could never be with a creature of the night. We never age. As a human, I could never give you a relationship. I never thought that you wanted one with something like me. I couldn’t bear to see you die or be with someone else…so that was why I chose to make you my blood whore. I see now that it wasn’t wise. I hurt you and for that I will never forgive myself.”

 

Jensen was smiling the very moment Jared admitted to loving him. It’s all he’s wanted was to have Jared as his and now Jensen felt that he could have him now. He caressed Jared’s cheek and continued to smile, “So you do love me…”

“Yes. I always have.”

“Then why didn’t you ask me to become a vampire and be with you?”

 

Jared looked a bit nervous and bit his bottom lip, “Well, I wasn’t fully certain on if you wanted it or not, but when I saw Tyrone feeding and killing you…I made a judgement call. I didn’t want to lose you, Jensen. When I saw…him with you…killing you…I…” He clenched his jaw and looked away.

 

Jensen got the picture.

 

“Is he dead?” He asked worriedly. “I made sure that it was torturous for him to the very end of it. No one is to touch or harm you. No one.” His voice was leveled but Jensen could tell that Jared was trying to keep it that way. The harshness in his eyes he couldn’t control, though.

 

“Although I’m sorry he had to die…I’m not sorry that he made you turn me. I want you, Jared. You know how bad it’s been for me since D…and then you came along and everything made sense to me again.”

 

Jared finally looked at Jensen and he caressed his cheek softly, “In a selfish way I had taken you from her, though. I can’t help it…I’m very possessive over you.”

“I miss her…I do. Not a day goes by where I don’t miss her, but this to me is like a new life. She had me and still has me when I was human, but now? Now I’m yours. In this new life, it’s you that I want.”

“Even though it’s a damnation?”

“Even then. I love you, Jared.”

 

He saw that smile again and soon they kissed softly. “And I love you, my Jensen.”


End file.
